


Snapchat

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr. Jared accidentally sends Evan a nude on Snapchat, and it escalates from there.





	Snapchat

Evan hadn’t had a Snapchat for long. Maybe a week or so, really. His only friends were Jared and Alana, and he hadn’t managed to start a successful streak with either of them. He spent most of his time playing with his Bitmoji and seeing if the camera filters would work on drawings. Currently, however, he was in a heated selfie battle with Jared. He had no clue how Jared had gotten him to play along, but he was determined to win as he pressed send on a selfie of himself with the flower crown filter. 

Jared had needed money. He had been planning to take Evan on a trip out of state, and so he had been trying to earn a little extra cash. That was the only reason why he had agreed to send nudes over Snapchat. And he really _really_ hadn't meant to send one to Evan in response to his flower crown selfie. Jared took a screenshot of the selfie quickly. He figured he wasn't going to be getting any more any time soon. 

Evan opened the Snap expecting Jared’s face on a banana or something along those lines. He nearly dropped his phone when he saw what it really was. He replayed it, just to make sure it was what he thought it was. Then, he sent a frantic black photo with the message “jared??” on it in small white letters. He could hardly breathe. Their selfie game had taken such a turn. 

Jared winced when he saw Evan's response. Fuck. He couldn't find it in himself to be sad. He just felt resigned to his fate. He sent back a similar snap, the image black with the word 'uh’ in white. 

Evan gulped, his face probably beet red. He sent another photo, the same, except his said “wrong person??”

Jared sighed, switching to DMs. 

J: _sorry_

E: _that escalated quickly?_

Evan tried to make light of it. 

J: _I didn't mean to I'm sorry_

E: _nice skin??_

Jared really didn't want Evan thinking he was trying to get with other guys. 

J: _it was for money_

Honesty is the best policy, right?

Evan blinked. Jared was sending nudes online for money?

E: _am I supposed to pay you now?_

J: _no! It wasn't meant to go to you. You looked cute in the flower selfie_

E: _so you...whipped it out_

Jared huffed. Texting was tedious. He decided to call instead.

Evan considered not answering, letting it ring for a moment as he tried to catch a breath. Finally, he tapped the accept button, instantly regretting it. “H-Hi?”

“Look,” Jared sighed. “I'm really sorry. I… I wanted to surprise you and take you on a trip, but I needed money and this seemed easy and harmless enough. I didn't- I'm sorry.”

“A-A trip?” Evan’s shock and confusion shifted from the nude to Jared’s words. 

“Yeah, remember how you said you always wanted to see L.A.? I was gonna save up and surprise you.” Jared frowned to himself. “Guess it didn't quite work out, though.”

“L.A?! Jared! N-Nudes are really not the way to get money, you know!” Evan chastised. 

Jared laughed. “I'm also applying for jobs, bud.”

“Minimum wage isn’t going to earn enough for plane tickets, Jared!” Evan composed himself. “Check your PayPal.”

Jared huffed. “Why?”

“Y-You provided a service and I paid you for it?”

“Wait, what?” Jared put the call on speaker, opening up his PayPal in his browser. 

“Five dollars is enough, right?” Evan’s voice cracked. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Jared gaped in astonishment. “I- Evan, you- you don't have to pay for something that you don't even want!”

“Okay, fine,” Evan replied, keeping his cool. “Then I paid in advance. Send another one.”

“W-What?” Jared gulped. “You– You don't even- you actually want me to send you more nudes?”

“I-I sent you five dollars, is that not enough?”

“No, it is! Just, why would you want nudes from _me_?”

“Let’s not f-focus on the ‘why’...”

Jared took a deep breath. “Okay. But, you know to take nudes I have to be h-hard, right? Meaning I'm gonna have to, like… do that.”

“W-Weren’t you already?” Evan flashbacked to Jared’s photo. He looked pretty excited in it. 

“I mean, yeah I _was_ but now I'm gonna have to, like, get back into it.”

Evan winced. “I-I turned you off?” How he was having this conversation without melting, he had no idea. 

“No! Definitely not! I just got nervous, and then scared, and sad, and it kinda killed the mood.” Jared gulped. “You definitely don't turn me off.”

Evan took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Did I-I turn you _on_?”

Jared was quiet for a minute. “Would it upset you if I said yes?”

“I-I don’t think I have a right to be, I’m paying you for nudes.”

Jared took a deep breath, his hand snaking down his body. “Y-Yes.”

Evan was quiet for a moment. He hadn’t planned on ever acting on whatever feelings he might have had for Jared, but this was too good to be wasted. “Wh-What’d I do to turn you on?”

Jared bit back a sound as he worked himself. “Y-You’re so pretty,” he breathed, trying to keep his voice even. “I-Innocent.”

Evan felt his blood run warm. “I-I can send more,” he offered. He already had the flower crown filter picked. 

Jared whimpered slightly, twisting his wrist. “Y-Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Evan tried to smile like he wasn’t on the phone listening to Jared jerk off, and took the picture, sending it immediately. 

Jared tapped the notification instantly, shuddering as he looked at the image of Evan's blushy face. “Evan,” he moaned softly, quickly snapping his own picture. He had promised a nude, after all. He sent it, not stopping.

Evan opened it, this time really taking it in. “G-God, Jared, that was just now?”

Jared shuddered again at the sound of Evan's voice. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed. 

“D-Do you think you’ll last long?” Evan whispered, embarrassed of his own words. 

Jared laughed, the sound evolving into a moan at a particularly good flick of his wrist. “N-Not with you on the phone, no.”

“H-Hear me out,” Evan started. He took a long breath. “C-Come over?”

Jared's breath hitched, his hand stopping. “What?”

“My mom has c-class for a few hours, just– Come ov-over?”

“Y-You're serious? You really want me to come?”

“I-In more ways than one?”

“I'll be there in ten.”

Evan needed the ten minutes to properly freak, so he hung up on Jared without another word. Had he really just done that? Where had this more confident attitude come from?

\--------- 

Jared contemplated just leaving, but he took a deep breath and knocked on Evan's door.

The door opened almost instantly; Evan had been waiting anxiously. “H-Hi,” he whispered awkwardly. 

“Hey,” Jared breathed. “Um, I– I'm not sure how to, uh..” Jared trailed off, unsure how to continue. 

Evan stepped aside, face red. “C-Come in?”

Jared nodded, stepping inside. “I, uh.. hi. I'm nervous.”

Evan closed the door. “Y-You think I’m not?”

Jared shrugged. “You're hot, I'm not, I dunno.”

Evan scoffed, forgetting his anxiety long enough to say, “You’re definitely hot, Jared.”

Jared blushed, shrugging again. 

“Just– C-C’mon.” Evan grabbed Jared’s arm and pulled him to his room. 

Jared dropped his keys onto Evan's desk, collapsing onto his bed. “Hi.”

“J-Just so we’re clear,” Evan stammered. “You sell nudes on snapchat.”

Jared took a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah.”

“To pay...for a trip. For me?”

Jared nodded again. “Yes.”

“God, I love you,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared froze. “Huh?”

Evan glanced up at Jared. “I-I think you heard me.”

Jared's breath caught. “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah,” Evan breathed, looking down again. “I really do.”

Jared gulped. “I- I love you too, Ev.”

Evan’s hands felt sweatier. “Seriously?”

Jared nodded. “I was gonna tell you when we went to L.A.”

“I ruined it?!”

“No! You just got it out of me sooner than expected.”

“God, I- Jared, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“Because things didn’t go as you planned? B-Because I’m awkward? Because I don’t know how paypal works and I sent fifty dollars instead of five?”

“Ev, I don't ca- wait, you what? Fifty?!” Jared gaped, pulling out his phone. “Ev! Here, I'll send it back.”

“Uh, wait. Keep it.” Evan looked up again. 

Jared paused. “Why would I keep it?”

“G-Get yourself something in LA.”

Jared perked up. “You still wanna go with me?”

“Of course I do!”

Jared grinned, pulling Evan into a hug. “I love you.”

Evan smiled, hugging back until he realized something. “A-Are you still hard?”

Jared squeaked. “A- A little.”

“D-Did you want, um, help with that?”

Jared's breath hitched. “Help?”

“Y-You know, um,” Evan coughed. “Help.”

Jared took a deep breath. “Kiss me?”

Evan wasted no time, bending slightly downward to meet Jared’s lips with his.

Jared kissed back instantly, pulling Evan's body flush with his own.

A little noise escaped Evan’s mouth against Jared’s as he was unexpectedly pulled towards the shorter man. His hand found Jared’s hair and stayed there.

Jared deepened the kiss, pressing harder against Evan's lips.

Evan’s lips parted, his hand gripping Jared’s hair tighter as he tugged them toward the bed. 

Jared allowed himself to be led, his hands trailing over Evan's torso as he whimpered.

Shuddering at the contact, Evan’s legs hit the bed. He broke their kiss, out of breath. “Um, wh-what’s– What are you okay with?”

Jared panted. “I, uh, I don't think I'm ready to go a-all the way yet. But I’ll blow you?”

Evan gasped. “Well– Not unless I can get you off too?”

Jared blushed. “I-If you want.”

“I-I mean...I do.”

“Then okay,” Jared smiled. 

“Really?”

Jared nodded. “Yes.” He moved down to kiss down Evan's jaw.

Evan’s blood ran to his face. He backed himself onto his bed. 

Jared pulled away, his hand on Evan's cheek. “You okay?”

Evan nodded. “So okay.”

Jared smiled, resuming his actions as he pushed Evan up the bed.

Evan shivered, exposing more of his jaw and neck on instinct. His hands awkwardly roamed Jared’s chest. 

Jared smiled against Evan's skin. “You're beautiful.”

Evan shook his head. “You are.”

Jared's fingers snaked down to the button of Evan's pants. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Evan breathed, waiting in anticipation. 

Jared undid Evan's pants, pulling them down his legs. “Are you ready?”

Evan shut his eyes and nodded. “I-I’m ready,” he affirmed, his voice high. 

Jared shifted down, palming Evan through his boxers. 

Evan’s breath hitched. “J-Jared–” He whined. 

Jared hummed, pressing kisses to the soft skin of Evan's inner thigh.

Evan’s leg shook. He hadn’t expected to be so sensitive there. Having Jared between his legs was a fantasy he never imagined to live. 

Jared panted in anticipation, tugging Evan's boxers down.

Evan inhaled sharply. The air was cold, and his anxious feeling was catching up with him. He didn’t want Jared to stop, however. 

Jared quickly took him in hand, stroking him up the rest of the way. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip. 

Evan gasped, looking down at him. “G-God.”

Jared smiled, licking a stripe up the underside.

Evan whimpered. He let his hand find Jared’s hair again. 

Jared shifted, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

“Jared!” Evan nearly screamed, holding his voice back by biting his cheek. The hand in Jared’s hair automatically gripped a lock of it tightly. 

Jared shuddered, taking in more of Evan. He moved slowly, staring up at him.

The eye contact made it so much more intimate, and therefore much more pleasurable to Evan. He finally let a moan out.

Jared groaned around him, giving in and taking in a little more than half.

Evan’s grip in Jared’s hair caused him to pull it a little as he jolted, moaning louder. He tried to smile down at Jared. 

Jared bobbed his head, gradually taking in more. He hollowed his cheeks, moaning softly.

There was no way Evan could last. He didn’t usually last very long anyway. “J-Jared–” he tried to warn. 

Jared didn't let up, his hand moving to stroke what he couldn't take into his mouth as he sped up.

Evan moaned. “I’m cl–” He was beyond close, actually. He reached his climax quickly, pulling on Jared’s hair. 

Jared steeled himself, continuing to work Evan through his high, only pulling off when he was done. 

Evan panted, breath hot. “H-Holy shit, Jared,” he breathed. 

Jared smiled, cheeks warm. “Did I do okay? I've never really, uh, done this before?”

“N-Never?” Evan asked in shock. “That was–God, that was amazing.”

Jared laughed bashfully. “Thanks, I like watching porn. It's very educational.”

Evan sighed. “I love you too much to be upset about that comment.”

Jared laughed, moving back up to Evan's face. “Kiss me?”

“God, you really don’t have to ask.” Evan smashed his lips into Jared’s. 

Jared instantly kissed back, his hand tangling in Evan's hair. 

Evan parted his lips, barely conceiving the fact that Jared had just given him a blowjob. 

Jared moaned softly against Evan's mouth, his tongue hesitantly swiping over Evan's bottom lip.

Evan groaned, inviting Jared for more. His hand trailed down to the front of Jared’s pants, pressing lightly. 

Jared shuddered, whining softly. “Please,” he whispered.

Evan pressed down harder, eventually palming Jared. “M-My gag reflex is shit, you know.”

Jared laughed, the sound breaking off into another moan. “I d-don’t care, I'm sure you're fine.” He kissed him hotly, his hips bucking up into Evan's touch. 

“I-I can try,” Evan muttered. He kept pushing on Jared, but tugged the other boy’s pants down. 

Jared panted, a reassuring hand coming up to rest on Evan's cheek. “You don't have to do anything you don't w-want to.”

Evan was quiet for a moment. “C-Can I just– Uh, h-handjob?”

Jared shuddered again. “Yeah, Ev, that's m-more than fine.”

Evan pressed another kiss to Jared’s lips as his hand pushed harder through his boxers. 

Jared whimpered, kissing back as best he could. 

Evan angled them so that he could gently remove Jared’s boxers, hesitating only for a second. He tried not to stare. 

“Evan,” Jared breathed, eyes falling closed. “Please.”

Evan took Jared into his hand properly, situating himself so he could kiss down Jared’s jawline. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jared moaned, tilting his head to give Evan more access.

Evan stroked him slowly, kissing dark splotches on the underside of his jaw. 

Jared panted, his hands searching for something to latch onto as desperate noises escaped his lips.

Evan’s thumb circled Jared’s slit painfully slow. 

Jared keened, reflexively bucking up into Evan's hand. “Evan, please.”

Something came from Evan’s mouth that he never expected to hear himself—or anyone else—say. “Are you gonna fuck my hand, Jared?” His voice was low and only crackled once. 

Jared groaned loudly, his hips bucking up again. “Please, Evan, please, can I?”

Evan hummed, ghosting over the tip again. “Of course.”

Jared gasped, his hips starting up a desperate rhythm as his head fell back in pleasure. Incoherent noises continued to fall from his lips as he got more worked up.

Evan returned to stroking Jared, faster this time. He moved on to kissing down his neck, creating a couple dark hickeys on the way. 

Jared gasped, whimpering. “Ev, Evan, fuck, I'm close, please.” He panted, eyes closed.

Evan pulled Jared into a deep kiss as he sped up his pace to drive him over the edge. 

Jared let out a swear as he hit his peak, his fingers digging into Evan's shoulders as he tensed, moaning. 

Evan kept going long enough to help Jared down, pulling away and smiling. 

Jared fell into Evan's chest, breath shallow. “Fuck.”

“Thanks for that nude,” Evan whispered. 

Jared laughed tiredly. “No problem.”

Evan laughed, too. “I need to wash my hands.”

Jared hummed. “But you're so comfy.”

“I really want to wash my hands, Jared.”

Jared whined, falling out of Evan's grip and onto the bed. “Fine.”

“I’ll be back.” Evan gave him a sweet kiss. 

Jared smiled, slipping under the covers.

Evan disappeared and returned a few minutes later, clad in his soft plaid pajama bottoms. “You gonna stay the night?” he asked, crawling back onto the bed. 

Jared cuddled up close. “Yeah, please.”

“Course,” Evan whispered, closing his eyes.


End file.
